When going to the beach or to surf, it is desirable to have a device to carry the user's gear. Various types of flexible bags and the like have been utilized to carry gear from the user's vehicle to the beach where the activity is to be performed. However, the flexible bags and the like enable sand to be readily picked up and comingled with the gear in the bag.
Beach goers and surfers have also utilized buckets to carry gear. Additionally, they have utilized the bucket to clean off their feet or rinse after their activity. However, the user generally utilizes salt water from the ocean which does not cleanse their wetsuit nor does it provide a clean feel after removal of the wetsuit. Additionally, after the wetsuit has been removed, generally there is no place to store it.
The present disclosure overcomes the disadvantages of the prior devices. The present device provides a user with a storage device that categorizes and retains gear in specific positions. Additionally, the storage device provides a large container that enables the user to store his wetsuit or the like after use. Further, the storage device provides a container to retain the wetsuit after use. Also, the storage device includes an integral self-contained shower to enable the user to utilize fresh water to rinse after their activity. Further, the storage device includes a cover to store the gear in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Additionally, the container includes a drain to enable water sprayed into the container to exit after it has been used by the user.